Traditionally, assembling of receiver assemblies require multiple step including positioning of the drive pin relative to the armature and the diaphragm. This can deform the armature and/or the drive pin. Furthermore, gluing of the drive pin to the armature requires a curing step. During this curing step the drive pin may move.
Additionally, attachment of the diaphragm requires a plurality of cams and/or recesses to keep is in place.
Thus, the assembling includes a series of process steps. Furthermore, assembling of receiver assemblies may result in a high reject rate, as the process steps including gluing, curing, and the like may be associated with a higher error rate due to the very small size of the different elements.